The Black fox
by MrsGoldenweek
Summary: Orihime Inoue — pelukis muda terkenal Tokyo yang kembali muncul setelah 2 tahun menghilang dari kamera para media. Terakhir kali masyarakat mengenalnya sebagai Leonardo Da Vinci-nya Jepang. Namun di balik semua kesempurnaan itu ternyata dia sedang menanggung beban berat yang tidak kasat mata. Sampai akhirnya datanglah seorang pencuri bernama 'Black fox' mulai mengubah hidupnya


Orihime Inoue — pelukis muda terkenal Tokyo yang kembali muncul setelah 2 tahun menghilang dari kamera para media. Terakhir kali masyarakat mengenalnya sebagai Leonardo Da Vinci-nya Jepang. Seorang jenius yang selalu melahirkan karya-karya yang tak terlupakan. Dengan darah bangsawan yang mengalir di dirinya, Orihime sukses menjadi wanita impian semua pria. Cantik, populer, dan berbakat.

Namun siapa sangka? Di balik semua kesempurnaan itu ternyata dia sedang menanggung beban berat yang tidak kasat mata. Orihime Inoue — pelukis muda terkenal yang cantik, populer, berbakat, dan... _bangkrut_.

Sekitar 2 setengah tahun yang lalu keluarganya mengalami krisis yang besar. Bahkan Ayahnya terpaksa menjual harta keluarga besar guna menutupi beberapa kasus utang piutang. Dan yang lebih parahnya, sang kakek Luisenbarn Barragan sudah tidak mau mengakui Ayahnya dan dirinya sebagai salah satu keluarga. Darah bangsawan? Dua kata itu sudah dihapus dari kehidupan pelukis malang ini.

"_Maafkan aku, Orihime. aku terpaksa menjual karya-karyamu sepihak."_

"_...Aku minta maaf. Hari ini aku menjual lukisan kesayanganmu. Sungguh Ayah janji ini yang terakhir. Ayah yakin setelah ayah memulai kembali bisnis, Ayah tidak akan menjual semua karyamu. ayah berjanji."_

"_Orihime... Ayah gagal! Maaf! Tolong bantu ayah..."_

"_...Melukislah demi menolong kita."_

Kalimat demi kalimat mengecewakan selalu Orihime dengar dari bibir ayahnya. Sesungguhnya jika Orihime diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara, dia ingin berkata kalau dia lelah. Dia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi semuanya. Menghadapi utang yang tak pernah habis, karya kesayangannya yang ia simpan— dijual, dan tingkah ayahnya yang sangat malas. Orihime lelah. Kalau diberi pilihan antara hidup atau mati, mungkin Orihime akan memilih mati.

_Aku tau kau lelah._

_Aku tau kau butuh pertolongan._

_Aku tau kau memilih mati ketimbang hidup seperti itu._

_Jadi, bermainlah denganku._

—**BLACK FOX**

Deretan kalimat itu adalah isi dari amplop hitam yang Orihime terima dari kotak pos rumahnya hari ini. Tidak ada nama pengirim juga alamat. Hanya ada tulisan bahwa amplop ini di tujukan pada Orihime sendiri. Jika disimak secara perlahan, penulis surat ini seperti mengenal baik akan dirinya. Bahkan lebih baik dari ayahnya yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya. Dan satu hal yang membuat Orihime semakin kaget, beberapa jam setelah ia menerima amplop hitam itu, karya lukisannya ada yang hilang.

.

.

The Black Fox

BY : Mrs Goldenweek

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC-ness, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc

Pairing : Ulquiorra Schiffer and Orihime Inoue

.

.

Letter 1 :: My name is Black fox

.

.

—_**Seminggu kemudian**_

Suasana di salah satu galeri seni di Tokyo itu terlihat ramai sekali. Di depan galeri seni sudah terpasang spanduk yang bertuliskan **'Summer Breeze, oleh Orihime Inoue'**. Mungkin ini sebab dari ramainya pengunjung dan para wartawan yang datang. Mereka penasaran akan karya terbaru Orihime yang selalu di tunggu itu.

Di pintu depan, para fans setia Orihime sudah sibuk berdesak-desakan. Ada yang sibuk membaca brosur pameran, ada pula yang sibuk berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Orihime. "Orihime! Kami menunggumu!" seru salah satu fansnya yang sepertinya terlihat paling heboh. Memang benar sih tidak ada larangan untuk bersikap heboh, tapi tentu hal itu hanya akan menambah beban para staf keamanan galeri.

"Perketat keamanan di pintu masuk. Orihime Inoue akan tiba 10 menit lagi." Samar-samar mulai terdengar seorang wanita berpakaian formal berbicara pada ponselnya. Dari gaya berpakaiannya dan ucapannya, bisa ditebak wanita itu salah satu staf galeri yang bertanggung jawab akan digelarnya pameran hari ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sang pelukis yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Orihime keluar dari mobil sedan silver sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan para fansnya pun mulai semakin ramai. "Astagah dia masih tetap cantik! Orihime nee-san~~~~~!"

"Orihime, selamat datang kembali!"

"Orihime-sama, kami selalu menunggu karyamu!"

"Aku ingin membeli baju terusan seperti yang dikenakannya sekarang. Bagusnya!"

Setelah menyalami para staf yang berkepentingan, Orihime segera menaiki podium dan kembali memberikan senyuman cerahnya. "Selamat pagi menjelang siang semua. Apa kabar?" dengan ramah, Orihime menyapa semua pengunjung. Berusaha sangat profesional selama dia memerankan perannya sebagai Orihime Inoue —yang terkenal sebagai pelukis muda terkenal yang cantik, populer dan berbakat. Dengan reaksi pengunjung yang heboh saat membalas salamnya, Orihime berasumsi aktingnya berhasil.

"Saya merasa masih mengalami jetlag. Benar-benar suatu keajaiban besar, saya Orihime Inoue masih diberikan kesempatan untuk berdiri di atas podium ini, di galeri yang megah ini dengan anda sekalian yang masih setia menunggu karya-karya saya sekali lagi di sini. Bukankah ini... —wow." Para pengunjung tertawa dan bertepuk tangan mendengar kalimat pembuka dari Orihime.

"...Masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, Saya bukan tipe orang yang pintar memberikan beberapa patah kata. Jadi saya hanya mau mengucapkan, semoga para pengunjung sekalian bisa kembali menikmati lukisan yang terpasang pada seantreo galeri yang megah ini. Karna mereka semua berasal dari hati saya. Terima kasih."

Beberapa pengunjung ada yang melakukan _standing applause_ saat orihime mulai menuruni podium dan duduk di balik sebuah meja panjang yang terlapisi taplak putih. Ini adalah saatnya wartawan mewawancarainya. Pertama para wartawan hanya bertanya seputar tema yang digunakan Orihime untuk pameran hari ini, tentang hiatusnya selama 2 tahun terakhir, tentang pelelangan lukisannya, dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan talentanya. Namun semakin banyaknya pertanyaan yang keluar, wartawan pun semakin berani untuk menanyakan hal-hal pribadi.

"Nona Orihime, apa benar tentang gosip Ayah anda melelang lukisan anda secara sepihak?"

Orihime menarik sebuah senyuman. "Itu tidak benar. Saya dan Ayah selalu kompak dalam memutuskan sesuatu."

Seakan tidak puas, mereka mulai mengajukan pertanyaan kembali. "Nona Orihime, tolong berikan komentar anda mengenai si pencuri Black fox."

"...B-Black fox?" ulang Orihime kaget. "...i-itu..."

Melihat orihime berubah gugup, wartawan pun semakin penasaran dan terus membrondonginya dengan pertanyaan. "Kami dengar Black fox sudah mencuri masterpiece yang akan anda lelang hari ini? Apa itu benar?"

"Lalu, apa Black fox adalah seorang yang membenci anda? Makanya dia mencuri karya anda yang berharga?"

"Seperti apa wujud masterpiece anda yang telah dicuri itu?"

"Dengar-dengar sebelum pencurian, Black fox mengirimi anda pesan. Apa isi pesan itu?"

"Tolong berikan tanggapannya, nona Orihime!"

Wartawan pun semakin bertingkah liar mengingat Orihime tak memberikan satu jawaban pun. Dengan singgap para staf yang bertugas menjaga keamanan mulai berusaha mengendalikan situasi. "Harap tenang! Bertanyalah dengan bergantian!"

Dan bukannya berhenti, para wartawan itu justru semakin ramai dan ribut. Orihime menghela napas berat. Sesekali ia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, dia sedah berpikir. "Begini, soal Black fox..." suara Orihime yang sudah mulai terdengarlah yang mampu membuat para wartawan liar itu mulai diam.

"Saya sendiri tidak tau siapa dia sebenarnya,dia berasal dari mana, mengapa dia melakukan pencurian dan maksud dari isi pesan yang ia berikan... Saya tidak tau. Saya hanya bisa menjelaskan bahwa lukisan yang ia ambil adalah karya saya yang benar-benar berharga. Karya yang dibuat dengan durasi 2 bulan itu memiliki tema 'lelah'. ...Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya jelaskan. Terima kasih." sebentar Orihime tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya seorang wanita berambut hijau toska ikal menariknya untuk menjauh dari meja panjang. Sebelum Orihime menghilang dibalik pintu staff, ia membukuk dan tersenyum sekali lagi pada pengunjung.

"Media itu memang selalu berisik." keluh wanita ikal yang tadi menarik Orihime pergi. Dia Neliel tu Oderschvank, sahabat sekaligus manager bagi Orihime. Orang yang sangat dewasa, dan cukup mengerti tabiat sang pelukis muda ini dari kecil. Dan bagi Orihime pribadi, sosok Neliel sudah seperti pengganti ibunya yang sudah tiada semenjak usia 12 tahun. Singkat kata hubungan mereka sangat dekat. "Orihime, kau dengar aku kan?"

Lagi-lagi Neliel berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "Iya aku mendengarnya nee-chan." sahut Orihime dengan nada pelan. "..." wanita itu menghela napas berat.

Neliel menepuk-tepuk pundak sang pelukis muda dengan tersenyum. "Ayo dong Hime, senyum! Kau kan sudah berjanji akan selalu tersenyum pada mendiang Ibumu dulu."

Dan seketika itu juga Orihime mulai tersenyum. "Ya, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus kuat." Dipeluknya tubuh Neliel dengan erat. "...Aku masih punya nee-chan di sini kan?"

"Ya, kau masih punya aku." Jawab Neliel seraya mengelus ubun-ubun kepala oranye Orihime.

Acara pameran hari ini berjalan dengan mulus tanpa adanya halangan. Para pengunjung pun merasa sangat puas dan senang. Sedang kan para media wartawan juga erasa cukup dengan informasi yang mereka dapat. Namun bagian terpenting dari pameran hari ini adalah Orihime harus rela kehilangan 2 karya terbaiknya di lelang tepat di depan matanya. _'Selamat jalan kalian berdua. Semoga pemilik kalian akan menjaga kalian dengan baik.'_ Batinnya berdoa.

Kembali sang pelukis muda menaiki mobil sedan silver yang tadi pagi mengantarnya. "Langsung pulang saja ya pak?" bisiknya pada sang supir.

"Baik Nona."

Dan mobil sedan itu perlahan mulai meninggalkan galeri. Sepanjang perjalanan Orihime lebih banyak diam. Oke, memang di dalam mobil hanya ada dia dan sang supir. Tapi itu bukan kebiasaan Orihime untuk diam dan membiarkan sang supir menyetir sendirian. Sang supir berusaha mencuri pandang pada sang majikan. Di sudut pandangnya ia bisa melihat Orihime sedang duduk bersandar memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Jika diperkenankan, Sang supir ingin sekali tau apa yang sudah membuatnya demikian.

Tiba-tiba Orihime membuka mulutnya. "Apa ayah sudah pulang?"

Karna terkejut mendengar Orihime mulai mengeluarkan suara, sang supir pun menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap. "Be-belum nona. Kata beliau, hari ini dia akan pergi ke Hokaido."

"Hokaido?" Orihime mengulang ucapan sang supir dengan sedikit nada tinggi. Satu hal yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah dia harus siap kehilangan karyanya yang lain. "ck..." dia mendesah kesal.

"No-nona? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang supir ragu-ragu.

"Ya."

Singkat dan padat. Setelahnya mereka lebih memilih diam selama perjalanan. Yang terdengar hanya suara radio mobil yang dinyalakan sang supir sebelum menjemput Orihime. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah. Hal pertama yang menyambut mereka adalah sirine mobil polisi dan banyaknya kerumunan orang di depan pagar rumahnya. Police line pun mulai terlihat ketika mobil Orihime berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" pekik Orihime tak percaya.

.

.

"Tidak ada sidik jari dan juga jejak kaki. Diperkirakan Black fox membobol sistem keamanan rumahmu melalui atap."

Orihime mendengar penjelasan sang detektif dengan lesu. Perlahan dia menyentuh dinding kosong tanpa sang lukisan. Lukisan yang diambil adalah lukisan yang akan Orihime lelang untuk membayar sisa hutang bank bulan lalu. "..." Orihime menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa helaan napas yang ia lakukan dalam satu hari ini.

"Tolong bawa semua orang keluar dari sini. Aku ingin sendiri."

Dan detik itu juga ruangan kembali sepi. Perlahan Orihime meraih selembar amplop hitam yang ia terima pagi ini. Amplop yang sama dengan amplop yang dikirim oleh Black fox. Untuk lebih amannya, mungkin Orihime harus kembali ke kamarnya hanya untuk membaca sepucuk surat pendek dari sang Black fox. Perlahan Orihime mulai kembali membacanya, suasana kamar yang gelap semakin menambah suasana misterius di sekelilingnya.

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Biar kutebak, pasti kurang baik seperti biasanya._

_Kalau begitu ayo kembali bermain denganku._

—**BLACK FOX**

Orihime selalu mengulang kata 'bermain' itu berulang-ulang. Sesungguhnya apa yang diinginkan Black fox? Mau menerornya kah? Atau dia memang senang membuatnya makin menderita. "…" Lagi-lagi Orihime menghela napas. "Jangan mempermainkanku Black fox. Kehadiranmu hanya akan membuatku semakin susah!"

"Jadi begitu?"

Suara baritone milik seseorang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Suara yang bahkan Orihime tidak mengenalinya. Perlahan Orihime mulai membalikan tubuhnya, berusaha menemukan pemilik suara baritone yang asing di telinganya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Orihime refleks.

Sang pemilik suara tak menjawab. Dia justru tetap duduk terdiam di ambang jendela besar. Cahaya rembulan yang begitu terang menyinari sebagian rambut dan pakaiannya yang serba hitam. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat samar. Kembali Orihime bertanya. "Hey, aku bertanya padamu! Siapa kamu?"

"…Tak kusangka kau lebih berisik dari kelihatannya, Onna." Akhirnya dia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Aku Black fox."

Kedua iris Orihime melebar. "…Kau Black fox?"

Perlahan pria itu mulai turun dari posisi duduknya di ambang jendela. Dia berjalan mendekati Orihime. "Ya, Black fox. Kau bisa panggil aku dengan nama itu."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan lukisanku! Itu berharga untukku!"

Mendengar Orihime yang begitu berani, Black fox mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sepertinya terkejut. "Aku tak tau kau cukup seberani ini."

"Jangan mempermainkan aku! Cepat kembalikan! Atau…"

"Atau kau akan memanggil semua petugas sampah itu?" potong Black fox cepat.

Orihime mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membuat amplop hitam yang ada di genggaman tangannya berubah kusut. "Lancang sekali kau! Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" Sejenak terlihat Orihime mengambil napas. "Tolong! Black fox! Ada Black fox! Dia di si—"

Tangan Black fox yang terbalut sarung tangan kulit hitam menyekapnya. "Hentikan, nanti suasana akan berubah ribut."

"Jangan sentuh aku! Lepaskan!"

Bukannya dilepas, Orihime justru semakin disekap dan ditarik menuju ambang jendela kamar —satu-satunya sumber cahaya masuk. Dan di sanalah waktu berhenti. Sepasang iris emerald menyala adalah yang membuat waktu Orihime berhenti berputar. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya 'indah'. Perlahan sang pelukis muda ini dapat merasakan sebuah loncatan kecil di dalam rongga dadanya. "Kau mendadak jadi diam, Onna."

Andai saja Black fox tidak mengeluarkan suara, pasti waktu Orihime akan selamanya berhenti. "Ah! Si-siapa yang jadi diam? Menyingkir dariku!"

Black fox tersenyum. Namun senyumannya menghilang ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. "Seandainya tadi kau tidak berteriak. Mungkin kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol, Onna."

BRAK—!

"Angkat tanganmu! Kau sudah terkepung Black fox!"

Kerumunan pasukan polisi sudah mengacungkan senjata mereka kearah Black fox yang masih berdiri di depan ambang jendela. "Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak ada urusan dengan sampah macam kalian." Setelah mengatakan hal itu dia melompat keluar jendela.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini kan lantai 2!" sontak sang polisi.

Orihime yang dekat dengan jendela pun segera kembali mendekati jendela. Tapi apa yang dia dapati? Nihil. Black fox menghilang entah kemana. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Orihime terus kembali memeriksa kondisi luar jendelanya. "Aku yakin dia masih ada di sekitar sini! Kumohon cari dia!"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Author note ::

Hai semua! Aku kembali lagi dari kehiatusan saya selama ini di fandom bleach. Sungguh Aku malu ketika ingin menginjakan kakiku kembali di fandom ini. Gomen! Apa lagi saya datang dengan membawakan cerita terbaru. Untuk fic lamaku, mungkin aku akan membuatnya tertidur dulu sementara, sampai aku berhasil menemukan ide dan waktu luang disela-sela sibuknya jadwal kuliah.

Oke, balik ke cerita ini. Akhir-akhir ini lagi terobsesi banget sama yang namanya thief. Mungkin saya terlalu banyak menonton film Ocean trilogy. Dan sosok Black fox di dalam film itu memang berbeda dengan character black fox di sini. Hehehhe… Dan kalian sudah tau kan siapa sang black fox? yup dia Ulquiorra-sama!

Lalu…. Yah mungkin segitu saja komentar saya di kolom author. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kolom review ya? Dan mohon dimaafkan pengetikanku yang sepertinya tidak mengalami kemajuan dari awal hiatus. -_-" Hiks

Salam kangen dari Golden.


End file.
